


saccharine

by orphan_account



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sac·cha·rine/ˈsak(ə)rən/adjective1.excessively sweet or sentimental.oh fuckbasicallyi drew some hoplin ship art on igand nowioop





	1. him

**Author's Note:**

> oh yummie hoplin  
> um  
> yeah  
> ill prolly be drawing art for this and i oop-
> 
> edit: https://www.instagram.com/p/BzyNSAJnjp0/?igshid=lhq1uh8oq2lp
> 
> heres the art for chap 1!!!

flowers bloomed,  
and windows were opened,  
bells rung,  
but all I could focus on was him.

him.

it was all simple, I fell for him.

I remember we met a few years back,  
and I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest, my breathing quickened, everything.

all because of him.

that damned man.


	2. pappy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pappy 🥵😩👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz_9-P1HrK0/?igshid=16svxljoqedvk
> 
> here we gooooo
> 
> papy owo wats dis?

“Doctor Hall, this here is Edward Rutledge from,” Hopkins paused, “... which ever Carolina he says he’s from, God knows I can’t keep ‘em straight.” He stood behind the men as they talked about whatever they did. He couldn’t focus on them as he watched the door, waiting for him.

McNair lightly nudged his shoulder, rum in hand. “I was expecting you to screech my name, Hops.” 

Hopkins was quickly snapped out of his daze as he felt McNair press against him. Of course, he took the rum quickly. “Eh, don’t expect me to always call you.” He replied quietly. “So, Stephen, why are ya starin’ at the window?” McNair inquired.

“Huh? Well, it-it’s none of your stinkin’ business.” Hopkins got defensive. “Stephen, c’mon man, c’mon...” McNair teased. “Nope, shoo!” 

“Good morning, all!” 

Hopkins turned his head to see Franklin, that’s who he was waiting for. He whispered under his breath. “There he is, there he is!” Hopkins flushed.

Murmurs along the lines of “Morning, Ben” could be heard across the building, Hopkins quickly scurried over to Franklin’s seat to greet him. “M..mornin, Ben!” Hopkins sat down beside Franklin. “Stephen! Hello.” Hopkins looked at Franklin, seated in a position comfortable for his gout. “Living a bit too high, eh, pappy?” “Pap—?” 

“Fuck— Um, McNair!” Hopkins stood up and ran over to McNair. “So, that’s who you were waiting for? Franklin?” McNair teased. “Now’s not the time, I just called him pappy on accident—“ Hopkins quietly spoke to McNair. McNair almost laughed out loud. “Pappy?! Oh Jesus, poor you.” “Obviously! F-fetch a pillow for him,  
tell him that I sent it.” Hopkins hurried off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh this isnt even that “”sad”” but here we are my heart already hurts a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye- my heart literally started to ache while writing this and the depRESSION FAVTIE ISN’T EVEN CLOSE TO THE CLIMAX
> 
> uhm,,, foreshadowing,, for future events,,
> 
> will update when this chapter’s art comes,,

“Still thinking of _pappy_?” “Shush.” McNair decided to walk with Hopkins home, since he finished cleaning up early. “This was a bad idea.” Hopkins sighed. “Methinks not!” McNair patted Hopkins’ head. “You’ll get over it soon, Hops!” “You don’t get it.” “You have a crush on him, and I think that qualifies as understanding, man.”

McNair thought for a moment. “When did you start... Taking a liking to him?” “Wh- A few... Eh, years ago. Albany Convention.” Hopkins responded hesitantly. “Years? Good god, why hasn’t he noticed?” McNair stretched his arms. “Why don’t you just... Tell him?”

Hopkins was taken back. “You really just...? Expect me to do that?” “Kinda.”

“It’s hopeless, Andrew, if he hasn’t realized all these years, then will he ever? He probably thinks of me as only a friend, hell!” Hopkins rambled. “Sheesh, Steph,” McNair paused. “Well, I mean—“

“I.. I just want to be close to him, just once, a single time... Before I leave.” McNair paused once again.

“I see.” “You... You don’t think that maybe...”

“Huh?”

“Maybe he has a crush on ya too, Hops?”

“I hope so,” Franklin mumbled. Adams accompanied Franklin on the walk back to his house.

“Why ‘I hope so?’ He called you pappy! Dear god! He’s practically falling apart by the mere presence of you, Franklin!” Adams huffed. “John, you know pappy is an endearing term, besides, I’m sure he only thinks of me as a dear friend.”

“I’ll go talk to him tomorrow! God dammit, I’ll drag him to you!” Adams chided. “Please don’t.” Franklin responded.

Adams sighed tiredly and looked out to the landscape. There was a quick moment of silence.

“I just want to... How do I say this, be close? With him before he leaves. He’s gonna leave, John, and he’s so, so far away...”

“Indeed.”

“He’s gonna be gone, slip right through my fingers.”

“...Franklin.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll do something, I swear.”


End file.
